1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to stop means associated with a hydraulic cylinder and more particularly a retractable stop member associated with the lift cylinder of a skid steer vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a skid steer loader, the installation of a boom stop on a lift cylinder of the vehicle is a two-man operation. The vehicle operator must remain in his machine to raise a load overhead and adjust the lift cylinders under the load, while a second man inserts a stop between the extreme ends of the rod end of the cylinder to retain the cylinder in the extended position. Of course, the driver also must be in his vehicle when the boom stop is to be removed to control the loaded bucket when it is unrestrained by the boom stop.
Thus it would be desirable that a boom stop could be provided which could be mounted on the lift cylinder of the vehicle by the driver, be readily engaged by the driver without the aid of another and be readily and selectively disengaged in the extended position of the cylinder when the cylinder is to be retracted so that neither stop nor cylinder are damaged when there is an attempt to withdraw the cylinder to a fully retracted position with the stop in place.
Finally, a desirable characteristic of an adequate stop is relatively inexpensive cost.